


[Script Offer][F4M] How About a Quickie to Start Your Day?

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fsub, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Sleep Play, Slice of Life, Spanking, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [GFE][Slice of Life][Cock Worship][Rape] because of [Mild Sleep Play][Waking You Up with a Blowjob][Masturbating][Throatpie][Pillow for Leverage][Doggy Style][Ass Smacks][Breeding][Risky Creampie][L-Bombs][Some Pillow Talk]
Kudos: 6





	[Script Offer][F4M] How About a Quickie to Start Your Day?

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: This morning, your wife woke up before you and starts admiring the way you look when you sleep. With last night's wild sex still fresh on her mind, she tries to convince you to give an encore. You can afford to be a little late for work, can't you?

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is the listener's wife. They've been married for several years, and still love each other as much as they did on their wedding day. She's very kind-hearted a little mischievous sometimes. On most days, she'll try and find any excuse she can to have sex with her husband.

[setting is the couple's bedroom, early in the morning]

[yawning] Man, that was some of the best sleep I've ever had! What about you, babe?

[short pause] Babe? [giggle] Still passed out, I see...he always looks so cute!

If he didn't have to work today, I'd just cuddle back up to him and never let go...

...Maybe ask him to fuck my brains out again, like he did last night! Mmmm, I'm getting a little excited just thinking about it...

I wonder if he's dreaming about anything? [short pause, followed by a gasp] He's got a boner...[giggle]...must be a REAL nice dream he's having!

What time is it? He's probably gonna have to wake up soon. [short pause] Yep, his alarm's set to go off in a few minutes.

Hey! I've got an idea! Since he's already hard for me...I'll switch off his alarm and wake him up with my mouth!

[giggle] He always gets a kick out of that...

Let's just...slide these boxers down...mmmm, there's the cock that I adore so much!

So thick...and warm...it's basically perfect! [giggle]

My hubby doesn't realize how blessed he is...fuck, my mouth is starting to water! I better remind him of his good fortune.

[improv blowjob]

Tastes so good...why can't it be the weekend?

I'd suck this thing all day long if I could!

[improv cont'd]

He's getting even harder...I love it!

[giggle] Maybe I can make him cum before he wakes up!

[improv cont'd]

[with his cock in your mouth] Oh! [giggle] Good morning, honey!

[you take his cock out of your mouth] What do you think of your new alarm clock?

[short pause] Mmmmmph...[the listener kisses you]...good answer...

[improv making out]

Hey...[kiss]...babe...I know you gotta get ready for work soon, but can I finish sucking your cock first?

[short pause] Awww, come on! I was enjoying myself! You wouldn't wanna go to work with blue balls, would you?

It's a win-win! You get to make your wife happy, and your cock will be even happier!

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I knew you were a smart guy...

[improv blowjob]

Mmmm...moan for me some more...

Gimme ALL those sexy man sounds!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck...blowing you like this makes me so wet! I gotta finger myself.

Don't worry babe, I know how to multi-task!

[improv cont'd, with masturbation improv as well]

This is a...[moan]...pretty good way to start the day, isn't it?

Fucking my mouth while I...[moan]...fuck my fingers...

[improv cont'd, with masturbation improv as well]

Oooh, there's some precum! I always like licking it off the head of your cock.

[licking]...oops, I missed some...[licking]...and there's some more...[licking]

[giggle] It never ends! I'll just have to suck out EVERYTHING...

[improv cont'd, with masturbation improv as well]

Your cock is throbbing A LOT! You gonna cum for me?

[sucking and licking]...Shoot a huge fucking load down your wife's throat?

I wanna swallow it ALL, baby. Every drop you can possibly give me!

[sucking and licking]...Come on...[sucking and licking]...I need your cum!

[improv cont'd]

That's it, baby...almost there...give it to me...

[improv to orgasm, you sound happy as he cums in your mouth]

[with your mouth full] Holy shit...[gulping]...I didn't think you'd cum THAT hard!

Some of it's dripping down my lips...[licking]...I love making you feel good.

[kiss] Thanks for letting me do that, babe. You should go take a shower; I still gotta finish getting myself off...

[improv masturbation]

What? Why do you want me to stop?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] You seriously wanna fuck me? Right now? But you'll be late for work!

[short pause] Are you SURE, honey? I mean, I'm okay with it if you are...I just don't want you getting in trouble.

[short pause] Alrighty, then! So how do you want me?

[short pause] Face down, ass up? [giggle] Yes, sir!

Hand me that pillow. I'm gonna put it under me; help you get some leverage.

[short pause] Okay...are you ready to do this thing?

[soft moan] Yeah...rub your cock on my entrance...make me want it more...

[improv outercourse]

[breathy] That's...that's enough, babe! I can't take the teasing anymore!

[breathy] I need your cock inside me...please...stick it in me.

[moan] Fuuuuck...

[improv doggy style]

Grab my hips...push that cock as far as it'll go!

[moan] Yeah, just like that! Don't fucking stop!

[improv cont'd]

You like it, babe? You like how tight and wet my pussy feels when you...[moan]...pound it from behind?

[SFX of ass smack, followed by a moan] You're really getting into this...it's just like last night!

Smack my ass again! [SFX of ass smack, followed by a moan] Fuck...harder!

[SFX of ass smack, followed by a moan] H-harder!

[SFX of ass smack, followed by a moan] Oh...GOD! You animal...you beautiful fucking animal!

[improv cont'd]

Don't let up, baby...I'm getting close...

PLEASE don't stop until you make me cum! I need it so badly!

[improv cont'd]

Are you close too? Promise me you won't pull out this time!

I don't care if you knock me up; I want your cum inside me!

[improv cont'd]

I'm almost there...cum with me, baby...you can do it...

Pump me full of cum...fill me up!

Breed me...[moan]...fucking BREED me!

[improv to orgasm]

Damn...[panting]...that load went pretty deep...[panting]

It feels fucking amazing, too! I'm not letting you pull out ever again...

Babe...lay next to me for a bit...I want you to spoon me.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] That feels good...kiss my neck some more.

[short pause] I love you too, honey...[short pause]...no, I love YOU more!

[short pause] Oh yeah? Well, why don't you wake ME up by eating my pussy tomorrow?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Alright, I'm holding you to that! If your face isn't between my legs tomorrow morning, I'm gonna give you SO much shit!

So...how late do you think you'll be for work? [short pause] That doesn't sound too bad...they'll probably assume you were fucking me anyway.

[pleased sigh] Hey...babe, don't get too comfortable; you still need to shower and get dressed!

Leave the bathroom door open, though...[giggle]...I might join you in a bit.


End file.
